


Les rêves des dieux

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dark, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Incest, Real or not real
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oedipe a encore des cauchemars sur sa rencontre avec le Sphinx, moins sanglants et plus angoissants qu'on pourrait croire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les rêves des dieux

Oedipe rêve encore du Sphinx, certaines nuits, quand le matin met longtemps à venir et que Jocaste a le sommeil trop agité pour le serrer toute la nuit dans ses bras rassurants.

Il retrouve chaque détail de ce jour, les rayons du soleil jouant sur les cailloux craquelés du chemin, faisant ressortir la rigueur géométrique des cristaux de quartz, cette goutte de sueur sur le bout de son nez qui se refusait à s'évaporer comme à tomber, de chaque côté du chemin les herbes jaunies dans lesquelles personne ne se risquait jamais, et puis, elle.

"Tu es morte." dit-il, car il se souvient encore de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis.

Elle a un rire de gorge profond. "Ce n'est même pas un privilège des dieux, d'apparaître dans les rêves des gens après leur mort. Cela t'arrivera probablement aussi. Même si tu n'en auras pas conscience, bien sûr."

"Laisse-moi en paix." dit-il. "J'ai résolu l'énigme."

"Pas celle qui importait vraiment." Elle s'étire paresseusement. "Avant de résoudre mon énigme, tu aurais peut-être dû te préoccuper de la tienne, humain fils d'humain."

"Je ne veux plus jouer à tes jeux !" s'exclame-t-il, essayant de sembler sûr de lui. "Je t'ai vaincue."

"Disons plutôt que je t'ai fait croire que tu étais clairvoyant." dit-elle. Elle se rapproche de lui, souple et majestueuse, la poussière du chemin lui faisant une aura dorée. Il n'a pas un geste pour reculer. "Je jour où tu auras ta réponse, la vraie, l'unique, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir offert ta chair à mes crocs, quand nous nous sommes affrontés."

Il garde encore son sang-froid, elle en semble offensée, et il se dit qu'il l'a peut-être vraiment vaincue. Mais elle a alors un large sourire, si large qu'il rappelle que ce n'est en aucun cas une jeune et belle humaine, de façon plus sûre que les pattes de lion et les ailes d'aigle.

"Puisque tu as donné la réponse à mon énigme, je pourrais donner la réponse à la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait que justice..."

Les lèvres du Sphinx se posent sur son oreille, et il se réveille en tremblant.

Il ne se rappelle plus ce qu'elle lui a dit, malgré tous ses efforts - non, peut-être est-ce justement parce qu'il veut l'oublier. Il lui semble pourtant qu'elle l'a juste appelé par son nom. Mais il se rappelle l'horreur qui l'a paralysé, le désespoir intense, et il ne peut les chasser, même si l'objet en a disparu. La peau de Jocaste lui semble froide.

Il n'y a sans doute rien à savoir. Ce sentiment de n'avoir plus rien est trop absolu pour qu'il ait seulement une cause, elle l'a juste instillé pur dans son coeur. Il n'aurait pas dû en attendre moins de la veangeance d'un enfant des dieux.

Il essaie de trouver dans cette pensée une consolation, alors que l'aube point, et il se demande si tous les tueurs de monstres des légendes ont connu le même châtiment que lui.


End file.
